


No Fool

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [51]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Arthur learns the truth and is really not happy.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt: </b>102 Fool</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Fool

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** No Fool  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
 **Summary:** Arthur learns the truth and is really not happy.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:**  
 **Prompt:** 102 Fool

 **No Fool**  
The registry for magick users had been opened on line. Merlin looked through the names for people he knew and what jobs they held. He was mostly looking for those with medical backgrounds.

But Merlin knew not all sorcerers were healers this day and age. He was surprised how many of the people on the list were in the entertainment business. He sighed thinking that those with the gift of magick still had to hide their gifts by playing the fool.

Merlin decided to go to Arthur’s office to report on the progress they were making with the registry.      

At his desk in his office, Arthur looked over the documents from the diplomatic pouch. He sighed. He couldn't believe half of what he was looking at. It was worse than he expected. Did Elizabeth take him for a fool when she gave him this kingdom?

The English crown had already decided Wales was a liability and a drain on their resources. England was in crisis. They had more debt than they could handle and most of it was due to Wales.

Elizabeth had sent an email to Charles on the matter. She had proposed giving Wales independent status. The email was sent well before Arthur had made his claim to the lands that were once Albion.

A better solution came when Arthur made his claim to the lands that were once Albion, now Wales. They were overjoyed to hand him their problems. They saw Arthur as the fool they would dupe into taking away their problems away. Now he understood it all.

When he received the lands without the coffers to support them Arthur thought they were being stingy. There was no money given to Arthur for basic services or an army or anything. But it all made perfect sense now.

Elizabeth had been setting them up to fail. But after a year they hadn't. It was difficult but they were managing to keep things moving forward. They had even made many improvements to laws. Most services were still being provided by volunteers but that was to end soon. The revenues were climbing from taxes would be able to take care of those soon.

Arthur stood and pulled the sword out of the holder on the wall. He swung it with a flick of his wrist. He looked at the ancient blade in his hand. He had been handling it more these last few weeks. He had things to think about and the familiar feel of the sword in his hand helped him think.

“What's wrong now?” Merlin asked from the door. Merlin knew what the sword swinging meant

Arthur pointed with the sword at the diplomatic pouch. “That is what's wrong.”

“Is that what Lancelot got from the Irish girl?” Merlin asked.

“Do I look like a fool?” Arthur looked at him with a deep scowl.

“Um No. Not at the moment but sometimes ...” Merlin started to say. He put up his hands in surrender as Arthur pointed the sword at him. “Sorry. What do they say?”

“They say they thought I was a fool and I would fail. They never intended for me to keep this Kingdom. They thought I would give it back after a few months. After I finished 'playing king', they were going to gracefully take it back.”

“What the bloody hell?” Merlin said. “Did I not make it clear who you were? You are Arthur, the Once and Future King! Down the hall is Guinevere, the Queen of the Golden Age of Albion.  They are the fools if they thought you were going to fail.”

“We need to show them who the fools really are.” Arthur said through gritted teeth.

“With what? A hand full of reincarnated Knights and the two of us?” Merlin fell into one of the chairs.

“Get your sorcerers together, Merlin. We will have an army they will never expect.” Arthur said. “We are going to war.”

Merlin looked out the window. He knew that tone of Arthur's. There was going to be blood spilled before this was all over.


End file.
